jjbafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella (シンデレラ Shinderera) est le stand de Aya Tsuji en vedette dans Diamond is Unbreakable. Apparence Cendrillon a la forme d'un humanoïde féminin avec de longs bras mécaniques. Il a un corps inférieur sphérique, manquant de jambes. Il a des seins prononcés et une taille fine tout en portant un haut ressemblant à un soutien-gorge. Ses yeux ressemblent à des lunettes fashionista, avec le sommet de sa tête étant semblable à une coiffure de ruche. Dans le manga coloré, Cendrillon est entièrement rose. Dans l'anime, la nuance particulière de rose varie en fonction de la partie du corps; son torse est considérablement plus sombre et ses mains sont blanc rosé. Habilités Les capacités de Cinderella sont centralisées sur son travail d'esthéticienne et ne sont utilisées que dans cette fonction. Ce Stand n'a pas été montré avec un autre potentiel que celui du travail de son possesseur. To understand Cinderella, one must learn about physiognomy, a pseudo-science placing significance on one's facial features. Aya Tsuji exposes her belief that the fortune of an individual depends at least partially on their face. Thus by changing the face, specifically molding it into a "joyful face", Aya can effectively alter their fate and even choose what kind of love life her clients will have.2 This belief also applies to palmistry and podomancy among others.3 Remplacement de partie de corps Cinderella est capable de remplacer certaines parties d'un corps en créant un remplacement à partir des fentes sur sa main, puis en glissant la main dans le corps pour remplacer cette partie. 2 Déterminer ce à quoi un client devrait ressembler via un programme informatique, 2 Aya peut alors modifier tout ce qui doit être modifié à sa guise et à cause de la théorie de la physionomie, changer leur vie amoureuse de quelque façon qu'elle a été payée. Ceci est vu pour la première fois sur Yukako Yamagishi dont la légère amélioration "Finding Love" l'amène à avoir accidentellement un rendez-vous avec Koichi. 4 Le client doit rester immobile, ou Aya peut botcher le processus de remplacement. Les effets sont temporaires et ne durent que 30 minutes; 4 Aya utilise cette faiblesse comme un moyen de pousser ses clients à revenir. 3 Ceux que les clients affectent sentiront une attraction inexplicable qui peut varier en intensité, peu importe de quoi ils ont l'air, mais cela s'arrêtera au bout de 30 minutes. 4 Même une femme laide avec un visage joyeux a eu son amant à lui proposer. 2 Pour une mise en valeur de «Capturing Love», Koichi a vu Yukako littéralement éblouissant de beauté et les événements ont conspiré pour unir les deux. 5 Cinderella peut également enlever des parties du corps des humains existants et les placer sur d'autres, comme cela a été fait avec Yoshikage Kira pour le déguiser de Josuke et Jotaro. 6 Dans ce cas, les effets sont permanents et persistent même si Aya meurt. Cinderella se souvient de tous les visages qu'elle a embellis et, par conséquent, peut générer un modèle exact de son ancien visage, ainsi que générer une grande quantité d'entre eux, qui flottera autour de Cinderella. 7 Remplacement permanent du corps Dans le cas où quelqu'un veuille modifier son apparence de façon permanente, plusieurs règles supplémentaires s'appliquent. Parce que modifier son destin correctement et pour une grande quantité de temps demande beaucoup d'énergie, 3 il faut montrer le dévouement à faire correspondre. Ainsi, après avoir été modifié, il faut appliquer un rouge à lèvres spécial toutes les 30 minutes pendant 24 heures, sauf en dormant pour garder les améliorations. 3 Le rouge à lèvres agit comme une protection qui contient l'énergie nécessaire pour changer le sort. Cependant, si le rouge à lèvres n'est pas appliqué au moment voulu, il déformera le visage du destinataire de l'effet en punition pour ne pas avoir tenu parole, puis toutes les caractéristiques du corps disparaîtront progressivement. Aya l'explique comme l'échec de l'application du rouge à lèvres causant une fuite d'énergie et donc l'effondrement du corps. 8 Cependant, Aya est capable de réparer le corps si elle le souhaite. Galerie Cinderellaaction.png Cinderella color.png Catégorie:Stands Catégorie:Stands de la partie IV : Diamond is Unbreakable Catégorie:Les Stands à rayon d'action limité